This Is What Happens When Things Change
by bellaboot
Summary: Three years after Edward left Bella, and she is living a new life in Portland. Going to college and dating Guyden she's doing okay. But a drunken birthday night leads to pregnancy and abandonment. Will Edward help in her time of need? EXB AU OC
1. Scars

**Scars**

"_You...don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

My eyes snapped open to the irritating buzzing noise of my alarm clock. I groaned and hit the snooze button as hard as I could. I forced myself out of the comfortable bed and stumbled into the bathroom in my tiny apartment. While I was showering, I thought about my dream, wishing that I could forget it. I hardly ever had that dream; I hardly ever even dreamt at all. Though, if I were going to dream about him, today would make perfect sense: my twenty-second birthday.

Three years since I moved away from Forks to go to college, three years since he left. I turned off the shower and, with a towel wrapped around me, carefully stepped out of the shower. I dried my hair and fixed it into a half-up, half-down style. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a green camisole that had a gray, floral print cardigan to go over it. The outfit was an early birthday present from my mom in Jacksonville.

I gathered my books and the keys to my ever-faithful truck. I locked my door behind me and walked down the two flight of stairs to the front of the building and out to my truck. I drove carefully in the rain. I'd gotten used to the rain while living in Forks, and now the rain that beat down in Portland comforted me and reminded me of home. I pulled into the parking lot of Cascade College, parked my car in the first spot I saw, and went to my classes.

~*~

Classes were over for the day, and I was worried about the evening that Angela, Ben and Guyden had planned for me. I had shushed Guyden each time he attempted to wish me a happy birthday, but he was relentless. I stood in front of the driver's side of my truck as I searched through my purse for my car keys. I felt hands wrap around my waist and lips at my ear.

"Happy Birth-" I cut Guyden off by pulling away and raising my hand.

"No."

"Bella," he sighed, "come on."

"No," I said with finalization in my voice. I retrieved my keys and unlocked the door while Guyden stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're cute when you're mad," Guyden said and grinned his cute boy grin. I rolled my eyes at him. "Happy B-" he began, but I climbed into the cab and shut the door. He walked around the front of the car to the passenger's side, but I locked the door before he tried to open it. I grinned at him from the cab, and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Come on, Bells, I need a ride home!" he called. I sighed dramatically and unlocked the door.

We chatted absently about classes and other trivial things on the way home. I pulled up at his building and turned the car off.

"I'll see you a little later tonight," he said. I sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," he popped the 'p'.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I said. He leaned over and kissed me.

~*~

Two hours of torture, but I had to admit that Angela and I looked hot. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a lavender halter top with black strappy heels. I was forced into a black mini-dress that was also a halter with a deep, plunging neck line. Angela and I had argued for a good ten minutes on whether or not I would wear the wedged heels or my flats. I kept telling her that I would kill myself if I wore the heels, but we finally came to an agreement that I would wear the wedges but bring the flats with me, just in case. On top of all that, there was all the makeup that Angela had smeared onto my face, and my perfectly curled hair; I was already feeling a little overwhelmed.

Angela and I took a taxi to the club we were suppose to meet Guyden and Ben at. When we entered the club, I groaned. It was stuffy, smoky, crowded, and loud. We searched for a few minutes for the guys. When we finally found them, the first thing Guyden said to me was "Babe, you look hot!" But there was a drink in his hand, and lord knows how many he'd had before that.

Guyden was a sweet guy. He was cute, too. He had shaggy blondish hair and dull blue eyes. He was strongly built and a foot taller than me. But he was just like any other college student. He liked going out to party and getting drunk a lot. And I don't blame him; I've had my fair share of drinks. I've never gotten completely hammered, but I've been pretty buzzed.

I looked around the crowd and saw the normal things: couples grinding against each other in gross ways. Some people taking shots and some people dancing alone. Then I saw someone that made me stop breathing. A guy standing by the bar, his hair messy, his skin pale. I couldn't quite make him out because the lighting was so off here. I was in a trance staring at him.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Angela, look," I said, gesturing in the man's direction, "doesn't that look like…" I couldn't finish.

"Come on, let's go get a drink," she said, and I nodded.

~*~

I had no idea what time it was. I didn't care what time it was. What I did know was that I was wedged in a taxi with Guyden, Angela, and Ben going to a karaoke bar downtown, and for some reason I was so excited. When we finally got to the bar, and got out of the car, we raced into the bar, but I tripped over my heels and crashed onto the concrete. We all laughed and Guyden helped me up.

The karaoke bar was calmer than the club had been. It was mostly empty except for a guy sitting at the bar, two girls sitting at a table watching the man on stage sing a horrible rendition of _"Basket Case"_ by Green Day. The four of us got more drinks from the bar and sat at the table. As the man onstage finished the last few lines in the song, Angela and I agreed to go up there together. Everyone in the bar faked clapping as the man got off the stage.

Angela and I stumbled up on stage, shifted through the song list, and decided on a song by _The Smiths. _As the music started up, the boys whistled and yelled.

_Good times for a change_

_See, the luck I've had_

_Can make a good man turn bad_

I had to admit that we sounded pretty awesome.

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, let me_

_Get what I want this time_

At this point Angela and I had started swaying back and forth until we almost stumbled off the stage. After the song was over, we made our way off the stage, and Guyden and Ben made their way onstage. Angela and I sat down and watched as the boys sang _"Here Comes the Sun"_ by The Beatles.

"Bella," Angela called. I looked over at her. "You are my best friend ever. I mean it. Even in high school, I liked you way more than Jessica or Lauren. Lauren was a bitch and all Jessica did was bad talk you and talk about Mike."

"Oh, Angela, you're my best friend, too."

"Best friends share secrets, right?" she asked, and I nodded. She leaned her head in, "I like Ben." She giggled hysterically.

"Guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"I still like Edward." I said and then giggled with her. "But, shush, don't tell Guyden, because I like him too."

The boys finished their song and they came off stage. Guyden immediately came over to me. He wrapped me in his arms and began kissing me. Little butterflies flew through my stomach. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Can I say happy birthday yet?" he asked. I shook my head. He kissed me again and I threw myself into this one. "How about we get out of here?" Guyden said when he pulled away. I nodded, not knowing what I was doing.

* * *

**Each chapter is going to be based on one song instead of my playlist thing. This chapter- **

**Scars by Papa Roach**

**So what do you think? Is it gunna go somewhere?**


	2. I Will Possess Your Heart

**The end of the world could possibly be coming for the following reasons-**

**I finished two chapters in less than 24 hours**

**and**

**I've missed 5 days of school because of snow. This may not seem like much but in Memphis it is. Let me put it this way- I've lived in Memphis for all 16 years of my life and not once have we had this much snow. We miss one day a year because of snow, two if were really luck but 5? Tell 'em kaylee!**

**

* * *

**

I Will Possess Your Heart

October 14, about a month later

I threw the last of my dirty clothes into the hamper and took the hamper out to the truck. I patted my hand against my jeans pocket to make sure I had filled it with quarters to use at the Laundromat. I drove downtown through the rain that fell hard against my windshield.

The Laundromat wasn't that crowded, just a guy with his back turned away from me, a girl close to the window who looked up when I walked in, and the owner of the Laundromat. I chose a washer, put my quarters in, and threw my clothes in with detergent. I sat down on one of the benches and opened the book I was currently reading for class. After my first load was done, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Guyden's voice rang through the other line.

"Hey," I said.

"Where are you?"

"The Laundromat, and then I have work," I told him.

"Alright, are you still up for tonight?" he asked. We were supposed to go bowling with Angela and Ben.

"Yeah… I guess," I said.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling kind of nauseous all day. I'm fine. I'll see you tonight."

"'K. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say from next to me. I looked up and stopped breathing. I couldn't believe it. It was him.

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Hi. How are you?" he asked calmly.

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. "Uh, good. And you?"

"Fine, thanks," he said, polite as ever.

We stood there, not looking at each other, for a few moments in silence. "So, uh, college?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said quietly, and then I swallowed and nodded my head out of nervousness, "Yeah, Cascade," I said a bit louder.

"Do like it?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm majoring in literature."

He smiled and my knees felt weak. "Sounds like you."

"What about you?" I said. "I mean, how are Alice and Esme and everyone?"

"Good. Carlisle is jumping from hospital to hospital and Esme just finished designing a new blue print. And Alice, well… she's Alice."

I laughed softly. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, even I need clean clothes," he joked.

"I mean… in Portland."

"I like it here. I've been here quite a few times in my _lifetime_ and I thought I'd come here and stay for awhile," he said.

The washer buzzed, indicating that the clothes were dry and that I was done doing laundry. Dread coursed through me. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and talk to him. I glanced at my watch; if I didn't leave now, I'd be late for work. I sighed and went to pull my clothes from the dryer. When I was done, I grabbed my keys and my book. I looked back at Edward; his eyes were coal black.

"Well, I have to go…"

"Yeah…" he said awkwardly.

"It was nice to see you," I said. He nodded

I turned and headed for my truck. My face felt hot, my body was shaky and I was nauseous. _Don't kid yourself, Bella,_ I told myself. _He doesn't want you._

~*~

**Edward's POV**

It wasn't too hard to find where Bella was working. It was a small restaurant, and she was a hostess and a waitress. I stood outside casually, watching Bella inside. She was busy rushing from table to table, and she even rushed to the back of the restaurant a couple times. I saw her talking to the manager, and from what I heard she was making Bella leave because she was sick. Of course, my first instinct was to worry about her. Old habits die hard.

I hid when Bella came out of the restaurant and went to her truck. I couldn't believe she still had that thing. She was typing into her phone when she reached her truck. I heard her phone ringing and then a voice mail beep.

"Hey, Guyden, it's me. Um, I'm sick and I can't go with you and Angela and Ben tonight. Call me back."

Ah, so she was still friends with Angela and Ben. I was happy for that, but I hoped that she wasn't still friends with Jessica; she was always so cruel. But who was Guyden? Her boyfriend, perhaps? I sighed; if so, I'd have to live with that. I watched as she climbed into the cab of her truck and drive away. There was something different about Bella, I couldn't put my finger on it.

~*~

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my bedroom and crashed onto my bed. Unfortunately, I had to rush to the bathroom because I got sick again. When I was done brushing my teeth, I wanted to eat, which wasn't too strange since I hadn't eaten at all today. But I thought it'd be better not to push it.

I took a shower and tried to relax. I stepped out of the shower carefully and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to my mirror and brushed out my wet hair. I stared at myself examining every part I could see in the mirror. That's when I noticed it- was I gaining weight? I definitely looked slightly bigger. If not, than something was definitely off.

I opened my cabinet and retrieved the scale that I had no idea why I owned. I'd never really been obsessed with my body; I was usually slender and happy with that. Of course, I try to eat right and get somewhat of an exercise so I'd be healthy. I stepped on the scale and cursed under my breath. It wasn't much of a difference, but I was a couple pounds more than I usually am. It was also weird because I'd been puking all day, so shouldn't that mean that I should weigh less if anything?

I suddenly gasped out loud and began counting in my head. Then I counted on my fingers, and again in my head.

Oh, crap.

* * *

So, If you want to see more, you must review. If I don't get alot of reviews than I wont want to write at fast or much. :)

I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie

\/

\/

\/

\/

click the pretty button


	3. Through Glass

**Through Glass**

**~*~**

**Bella's POV**

Maybe if I stare at this little pink line long enough it'll disappear or turn blue. I cannot believe this is happening. One night! One freaking drunken night and I'm pregnant. I didn't even want to count it as real, meaningful sex since Guyden and I had been extremely drunk. If I went up and sang sappy 80's rock music willingly than I must have been drunk out of my mind.

I sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned my head against the wall, trying to imagine myself as a mother. The idea of parenthood never really appealed to me, and when I had met Edward and discovered what he was, I was even more okay with not having kids, if that meant I got to be with Edward for eternity. I didn't really have much experience with kids either, except when I was in junior high and I babysat a few times.

God, what would people think of me? Charlie and Renee would be so disappointed, but supportive, I hoped. Angela and Ben, would they be embarrassed to be friends with me? Jake. Dear God have mercy on me if Jake were to find out. He didn't exactly approve of Guyden, or any guy for that matter. He was my best friend and had always looked out for me. I loved him like a brother, and he had once loved me more than that, but it was different now that he'd imprinted on Kelsey. I approved of Kelsey soon after I met her; she was one of the sweetest girls I'd ever met.

I placed my hand on my stomach and tried to make this feel real, but it didn't. I felt so confused and depressed right now. I really needed to talk to someone. Who better to talk to in a situation like this than my mother? I picked myself up off the floor and went to my bedroom, and I glanced at the clock. It was getting late here, and it would be a reasonable time to call my mother in Jacksonville.

I picked my phone up and flipped it open- two missed calls from Guyden, one missed call and a worried voicemail from Angela, and a text from Guyden. I dialed my mother's number with shaky fingers. I was terrified for what my mother would think. She'd always taught me not to make her mistake of getting pregnant at a young age. Renee picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" my mother's sweet, loving voice rang on the other line. I burst into tears and sobs almost immediately. "Bella? Bella! Are you alright?"

"Mom," I said my quiet and raspy voice, "I'm pregnant."

~*~

Mom was a bit upset at the beginning of the conversation, but calmed down because I became hysterical. I told her what happened on my birthday and how I had no plans yet. When the conversation was coming to a calm and understanding point, Mom seemed a bit excited to be a grandma. When I told her that I was absolutely terrified to tell Charlie, she offered to diffuse him for me, but I told her that I needed to tell him myself. I was going to Forks this weekend anyway for his birthday. I'd have to tell him then.

When I was done talking to her I called Guyden and told him that I wanted to see him tomorrow to talk, but he said that it'd have to wait until Monday because he was also going to see family this weekend, but he was leaving tomorrow morning, Friday, because he has to drive ten hours, whereas I'll only be driving about four hours. I suppose I could've told him then, but this information was important enough to be a face to face thing.

I didn't have classes tomorrow so I turned off my alarm clock and climbed into bed. I was so tired from the stress of today but it still took me awhile to get to sleep with everything that was going on.

~*~

**Edward's POV**

How did I get back here again? Here I am, once again sneaking into Bella's bedroom to watch her sleep. It was just like three years ago, only a different setting. I scaled the side of her apartment building until I found her room, two stories up. I wondered for a moment if Bella tripped multiple times while walking up the stairs.

Bella lay diagonally across the bed, propped up on pillows, with her arms resting above head. She looked so peaceful. Being around her made me feel "alive" again, if that's what you would call it. The room was completely silent except for Bella's heartbeat and gentle breathing. There was another sound that I had to concentrate on to hear. It was the gentle hum of a tiny beating sound, almost like a heartbeat. I moved closer to Bella and listened to the humming beat that was coming from her.

I controlled myself from gasping aloud. I stared at Bella- could it be? I glanced around the room and noticed a white and blue stick in the wastebasket by her bed. I leaned over to get a better look. The positive pregnancy test proved my suspicions right.

Bella was pregnant.

I stared down at the sleeping angel on the bed. Was Bella really pregnant? Could she be? Was she even in a relationship with someone; was it just a stranger's baby? I high doubted that Bella wouldn't know who the father is. I knew Bella and I knew that she was smart enough to not have sex with someone she didn't know. I sighed. I didn't like the thought of Bella being with someone; I'd always thought that she was too good for anyone.

I glanced around her room for some evidence of a boyfriend. There was a tack board that had some pictures. I examined and immediately recognized the smiling faces of Angela Weber and Ben. There were also pictures of her mother, Charlie, and Jacob Black, whom I remembered as a boy who once pined after Bella. There was one face I did not recognize. A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes in the picture, he had his arm around Bella's shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

I went to pick up the cell phone on the night stand and scrolled through the recent calls. The most recent being one to her mother, before that Guyden before that Angela and before that was Jacob, but that call was dated to be from about a day or so ago. Could Guyden be the boy in the picture? The father of her child. I set the phone back down, and Bella mumbled softly and rolled onto her side.

"Charlie…" she spoke softly. Ah, so she still talked in her sleep. "Please, don't be mad." She was scared to tell Charlie, and I understood that. Charlie could have a temper. She moaned softly and spoke again.

"Edward."

Surly I was hearing things, but I don't hear things, except for the occasional thoughts of others in my head. Could Bella really be dreaming of me? Did she still think of me? Perhaps she was just making the connection of our meeting of earlier today, though I didn't want to believe that. I wanted badly to believe that she still thought of me often, as often as I of her.

When the sun rose and lit up her bedroom, causing my skin to make light dance along the walls, I reluctantly left. I desperately wanted to be a part of Bella's life again, but I remembered why I left in the first place. I had to let her live a normal life, but perhaps we could be friends. I could be the boy that comes to visit her and her baby and her boyfriend. Could I do that? Could I be a background setting to her? I would be okay with that if that meant that I could be near her. Maybe Bella would be excited for us to be friends. But what if I began to want more than being a weird piece of furniture in her strange life? I would mess everything up.

Maybe Bella would hate me for leaving and wouldn't want me to be in her life at all. I would hate that more than anything, but that is what would be best for everyone, especially her.

~*~

**Bella's POV**

First thing I did when I woke in the morning was run and dry heave into the toilet. I then went to the kitchen feeling hungry and snacked on some cold pizza while I made a quick phone call to Charlie and Jacob to tell them that I would be there that afternoon. I sighed, thinking that I'd have to tell them my news soon. I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, and for once I was glad I didn't have a roommate. I got dressed, dried my hair, and curled it. I threw some clothes into my duffle bag, along with my hairbrush and toiletries. I took my bag out to the truck and drove back home.

~*~

I made it more than halfway there before I had to stop at a gas station to barf again. After exiting the restroom I bought I bottle of water and went back to me truck. I quickly checked my phone and started the car.

As I passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign, I was comforted. I knew I had friends and family here that had missed me. I was so excited to see Jake and Charlie again that it made me nauseous again. I smiled as I drove past the familiar sights of my town. I drove up my street and pulled into the driveway.

I glanced up at my old bedroom window and briefly thought of _him_. I was reminded of my encounter with him yesterday and was surprised to find that it had been real. I guess with everything that had happened in between then and now I hadn't really had time to think about it. I sighed to myself.

"Don't kid yourself," I told myself, "he doesn't want you. It's purely coincidental."

I walked to the front porch and opened the door.

* * *

Through Glass- Stone Sour

Review if you want more. Reviews are mandatory. :P

Thanks to my beta Duck Life!!


	4. Enjoy the Silence

****

**Hello! :)**

**Quick little note: I have a twilight collab youtube channel that i started with a youtube friend that is currently taking audtions. Basically you audtion, if we choose you then you will have a day of the week that you make a video about the topic of that week. Its alot of fun so if you make youtube video ch-ch-check it out. look up 5twilightgirls**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I collapsed onto the couch, tired and sick to my stomach. I'd just spent the last hour and a half catching up with Charlie and cooking him dinner. If I was tired from just that then I could only imagine tomorrow when I would be helping Emily and Sue cook for Charlie's birthday. Feeding all sixteen of the wolfs, including the non-wolfs. I was excited to see everyone again, especially Emily and Jake. But I already had plans to go down and see Jake in a few minutes. Charlie walked in and sat in his chair.

"It's great to have home, Bells," he said as I pulled up into a sitting position.

"It's great to be home dad."

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen, going for my keys. I walked back through the living room headed for the front door. "I'm going to see Jake, Dad." I called.

"'K, be careful," he called back as I walked out the front door.

The drive to La Push was familiar and made me smile. It'd been so long since I'd been in Forks, a little over a year and a half. I pulled into Jake's driveway and jogged through the rain to his front door. I was greeted by Billy's smiling face.

"Bella! When did you get back in town?" He said wheeling himself out of the way so I could come in.

"Just a few hours ago," I said, "Is Jake here?"

"Yeah, he's in his room… sleeping." He told me.

"Oh, do you want me to come back?" I asked

"Nah, go ahead and wake him. He's been sleeping all day."

I nodded and headed down the tiny hallway to Jacob's room. I could hear his snoring before I opened the door. I peered into his room and could see him sleeping peacefully on his bed, his limbs hanging off the edges of the bed. He looked like a big baby.

"Jake?" I called softly, but he just kept on sleeping. I opened the door and walked in, noticing that his room was unusually tidy for a teenage boy's room.

"Jake." I called out louder, he still didn't move. "Jake!" still nothing. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Jake!" Nothing.

Time for drastic measures. I stepped up on his bed, standing on the edge and bounced up and down. "Jacob Black! You get your big, wolf butt out of bed right now!"

Jacob shot up, knocking me off the bed and onto the floor. "Bella?" He said looking down at me confused.

"Who else?" I asked jokingly.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake up. He looked confused. Suddenly he jumped from the bed and scooped me up in a too-tight bear hug, spinning me around his tiny room. He laughed, and I was losing oxygen, and my stomach.

"Jake… oxygen becoming an issue." I gasped. He laughed again and set me on my feet.

"When did you get in?" he asked.

"A couple hours ago." I said smiling, glad to be back in the presence of my personal sun again.

"Well, let's go. Go ride bikes? Go for a hike?" he said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Well, it's kind of late Jake. I don't think that we could really go out and do anything like that. But I do want you to take a quick look at my truck." I said. My stomach turned.

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, well first put a shirt on," I said noting his bare chest, "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

"'K, you know where it is." I nodded and sprinted down the hallway and wretched into the toilet. This baby was not going to be forgotten about, not even for an hour.

"Can't I have one hour to myself and not worry about anything?" I said to no one and my stomach turned again, "apparently not."

I rinsed my mouth out and left the bathroom. I walked out into the wet Forks night and heard my truck behind the house where Jacob's shed where was. I walked the uneven path to his shed and was greeted by a smiley face Jacob.

"Hey, you cut your hair," he stated, finally getting a good look at me. He was right. Last month I'd wanted a change and chopped my locks to the base of my neck. It was cute for a while but I'd already decided to grow it back out.

"Hey, so did you." I said, "See I can point out the obvious too." The last time I'd see Jake his hair was as long as mine had been, now it was really short, almost buzzed.

"So, what's wrong with big, fat, Betsy?" he asked popping the hood of my truck.

"Hey, if you insult the truck, you insult me and if you insult me then things are gunna get ugly." I said playfully.

"Woo, scary," he said flapping his arm sarcastically, "You know Bells; you're not as intimidating as you think you are."

"Ha."

"So what is the problem?" he asked.

"Mostly the stalling and this knocking noise," I said.

"Where's the knocking?"

"The dashboard, it sounds like there's someone trapped in there, trying to get my attention." My hand involuntarily went to my stomach, and Jake looked over at me. I forced my arms back to my sides.

"He's your problem with the stalling," he said reaching into the engine, as for the knocking… well that's gunna take more time."

"Oh, you could work on it tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, that doesn't mean I have to leave." I said.

~*~

I opened my eyes to the dull grey light that came from my bedroom window. I stretched and smiled, the smell of food drifted up from the kitchen downstairs. My stomach growled. Wait a second. Charlie was cooking? Not good.

I jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. Charlie was standing in front of the stove with a spatula in one hand and the scent of eggs filled the kitchen.

"Dad," I said and he turned around, "you're not supposed to be cooking on your birthday."

"Yeah, well I decided to let you sleep in. You got home late last night."

"Yeah, sorry. Jake and I were catching up." I said. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Dad."

"Thanks Bells," he flipped an egg onto a plate, "Jake misses you like crazy you know. He talks about you all the time." He offered me the plate.

"I'll make my own. " I said shaking my head. He walked away and sat the kitchen table while I cracked an egg into the steaming pan.

"So what are your plans for the birthday boy today?" I asked.

"Other than the dinner tonight, nothing really. Billy wanted to take me fishing but since you are here…" he trailed off.

"What? No! Don't sit around just because I'm here. It's your birthday, Dad. Go out, fish, have fun. Besides I'm staying home today because honestly, this place is a mess." I chided.

"Hey!" he said defensively, "don't criticize my house keeping. I was doing just fine until you came around."

"Yeah right," I snorted, enjoying our playful banter. I felt good to be in a relaxing home environment.

~*~

I pulled up Sam and Emily's house and saw Quil's imprint, a five-year-old Claire, and a three-year-old Henry, Sam and Emily's little son, playing together in the front yard. I cut the engine and got out of the truck. Claire and Henry looked up from their mud pile up at me, Henry waved and Claire giggled and ran over to me.

"Bella!" Claire said wrapping her muddy arms around my leg.

"Hey cutie." I said and reached down to tousle her hair, "Where's Aunt Emily?"

"She's in the house with everybody." She told me then went back to her mud pile by Henry.

I walked into the house and the first person I found was Sam. He was passing through the living room and was a bit surprised to see me. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Sam. Oh by the way, great parenting out there." I teased. Sam looked passed to the front window where you could see a muddy Henry and Claire in the yard.

"Crap," he said heading for the door, "don't tell Emily, 'k? She wanted him to stay clean at least until Charlie got here and if she finds out she chew my head off."

"It's out little secret," I said and head for the kitchen.

"Hey Emily," I said. The smell of cooked onions filled the kitchen and my stomach turned. Emily turned around and rushed over to hug me. Then she pulled away and examined me from head to toe, her concentrating. I watched her face carefully, her scars still never making her any less beautiful.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I must be crazy." She shook her head, "how are you?"

"Good," I said, "How are you?"

"Tired," she laughed, "Henry is such a handful."

"Yeah, right." I chuckled avoiding her gaze.

The smell in the kitchen was suddenly too much. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom down the hall, slamming the door behind me. A few moments later I heard a knock at the door and Emily's soft voice behind it.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I quickly flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I then opened the door slowly. "Bella, what's going on?"

Emily was my best friend. Don't get me wrong, Angela was my best friend also and I'd known her longer but Emily and I had secrets. My best friend being a werewolf and her husband being a werewolf had connected us in a different way. We were pretty close and I usually told her everything. We were as close as Alice and I had been when they had still been here. Emily had listened whenever I was upset with Jake or I'd been thinking of Edward too much, or when she'd fight with Sam, I'd listen to her. She was also the only one who didn't find it repulsive that I'd been irrevocably in love with a vampire.

I stared at Emily and she stared back. I took a deep breath, and bit my lip. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Song- Enjoy the Silence by Amberlin

press the pretty button!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. Where I Stood

Yay! New chapter!! *happy dance* There should be another one tomarro or heck, even tonight if I get the next one back from I awesome beta.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was half a mile from the house when I heard their thoughts. Alice had seen me coming home hours ago but had kept her mouth shut for my sake. Esme was stressing over the blueprints to the new house they were planning to build in a couple of months. Alice was quietly shopping online, trying to contain and hide her excitement from Jasper. Jasper was wrestling with Emmett but was distracted because he was picking up Alice's mood. Carlisle wasn't home; he was working at the hospital, and Rosalie was admiring herself.

I walked through the front door and was nearly knocked down by a tiny blur of white and black. Alice hugged me, then ran into the living room, then up the stairs to get Esme. Emmett and Jasper greeted me happily while Esme and Alice reappeared. Esme hugged me tightly, crooning, happy that her son was home.

"Oh, it's so great to see you!" she said.

"It's good to be home, Mom," I said.

"Carlisle will be happy to see you," Esme said.

"Edward," Rosalie said from the top of the stairs.

"Rosalie." I nodded to greet her. Things were still tense between us since the fallout we had after we came back from Italy.

"We should call Carlisle," Esme said. I shook my head.

"I was going to go to hospital. I need to talk to him," I said and headed for the door. "I'll be back later."

I went out to the garage and grabbed the keys to a random car. I heard the door from the house to the garage open, and Alice entered.

"You know?" I said.

"Before she did," she replied.

"You didn't tell me?"

"I just figured…" she said. I opened the car door and got in.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Just you, me, and the floorboards," Alice said in an attempt at casual joking. "Will you at least say goodbye to us this time?" I nodded.

"And if you're feeling down, you'll call the suicide help hotline?" she said. I stared her down. There was an awkward silence. "Okay... not funny yet."

~*~

I walked through the front doors of the hospital and went to the front desk. "I need to see Dr. Cullen," I demanded to the young nurse. Her breath caught when she saw me but she quickly regained her composer.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Cullen is a very busy man," she replied. "You'll have to make an appointment."

"Please," I said, "just page him and tell him that Edward is here to see him."

"Sir, I'm sorry. But as I said, you will have to make an appointment."

"Nurse," I faked a smile, attempting to dazzle this woman, something Bella had told me I did unknowingly, "just tell him that Edward is here and I promise that he will want to see me right away."

Dazed, she reached for the phone. _He's got to be at least eighteen, right? That means legal for me... _"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" I heard his voice through the line.

"There is someone here to see you, "she paused, "Edward."

"Yes! Point him to my office immediately," he said. _Wow, he seems very excited, _she thought as she led me toward his office_, another son maybe. I know that he has two other and two daughters. Maybe he ran away? With a girlfriend perhaps? _The idea of that saddened the young nurse.

If only.

Carlisle was ecstatic to see me. We sat for a few moments catching up, but it wasn't long until I had to bring up why I'd come to talk to him.

"I saw Bella."

"Did you know?" He was completely still. I nodded.

"She was in Portland, going to college there."

"How did she look?" He, of course, was looking at it from a medical perspective. When he'd seen her for those few minutes in the airport, she had looked sick to him. She'd lost too much weight, her eyes were sad, tired, and bloodshot, and she just hadn't looked healthy.

"Better, I guess." _And beautiful as always_, I added in my head. "She seems healthier. She should be gaining _all_ the weight back soon. She's pregnant."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, exhaled, and sat down at his desk. His mind was going through many different things at once at inhuman speed. Finally, his mind settled on me and how I was reacting to this news.

"I'm assuming she was in a relationship with someone..." he said.

"I'm not sure... I'm pretty sure," I said, knowing that my thoughts were conflicting each other as always. "I did a little investigating, but nothing for sure came up. Anyway, she's in Forks right now, visiting for Charlie's birthday, so I probably won't know anything until she gets back and, hopefully, gets in touch with the father."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't made up my mind 100% yet- and that's probably driving Alice up the wall-" I said, and Carlisle chuckled, "but I think I'm going to get involved. Be her friend, I mean."

"If that's what you want, son, but there's something you should know." He paused. "If you do become a part of Bella's life again, just being friends? It's going to have to stay that way. If Bella wants this, then it's what she gets. You can't ask any more or any less of her without hurting her again. I know it's not easy to think about. I saw the pain you went through when you left and when you left a second time.

"I know how hard it was for you to make the decision all over again when you returned from Italy. I saw you contemplating on the ride home, and I knew you were wondering whether or not to stay. But I also saw how tightly you held onto Bella's sleeping body. You'd thought she was dead, and I can't imagine going through that. All I'm saying is, if you do become her friend and you're not happy with only that, and you might want to leave again, you can't, because I know you. You could never bear to go through the pain or watch her go through the pain of losing you again."

Damn it. Why does he have to be so insightful?

~*~

I dialed the number I hadn't called in years, and Charlie picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Bella?" I raised my voice to a high pitch, pretending to be Alice. I knew how fond of Alice Charlie was.

"I'm sorry, but she's out hiking. But she has her cell with her, I can give you that?" He paused. "Who is this?"

"Err..." I said, "This is Alice Cullen."

"Alice Cullen," he said, "how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. That number? I need to talk to Bella."

Charlie gave me the number and I hung up. I paced back in forth in my room for a few moments. Finally, I dialed Bella's number and waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I said in my normal voice. There was a long pause, and I heard a husky voice calling her name in the background. "Hello? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah... sorry," she said, stunned.

"I'm sorry; do you know who this is?"

"Yeah... I'd know that voice anywhere. Hi." I could only imagine the beautiful blush that was filling her face.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Um, how did you get my number? Not that I mind or anything."

"Well, I still had your house number... and I called Charlie, told him I was Alice, and bang. I got your number." I chuckled and she laughed. I wished I could see her face laughing. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, maybe, if we could meet up somewhere, sometime. Maybe get some coffee or lunch. Not for me, of course, but you know."

"Uh, sure. When?"

"Later next week, maybe."

"'K, see you then," she replied, and I hung up.

"Sooo..." Alice stretched the word out while standing in my doorway, "is this a good idea? You know, with her being pregnant and all."

"I honestly have no idea," I said, looking down at the carpet.

"Hey," she shrugged, "you never know. Maybe the father turns out to be some sort of mutant creature, and you'll once again have to rescue Bella, except this time it'll be from her own evil mutant spawn."

I sighed. "Thank you, Alice."

~*~

Bella's POV

I closed my cell phone and stared blankly into the trees. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Jacob trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped unintentionally.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" he asked.

I shook my head to clear it and focused on Jake. "Nothing, it was just Guyden," I lied. He'd have a fit so big he'd phase if he knew that Edward was calling me. "Come on, let's go," I said, changing the subject.

We started walking and talking like nothing had happened. Everything was normal, especially when I tripped over a tree root and went face first into a rock, knocking myself out.

* * *

Where I Stood- Missy Higgins (go listen to it. its great)

Thank you to my wicked awesome beta Duck Life!


	6. I'd Rather Be With You

yay another new chapter! Beta told me this one is aa crier. grab your hankies. lol

* * *

Jacob's POV

Charlie and I sat in the Forks Hospital ER waiting room nervously. Bella was being Bella and tripped, knocking herself out. After I rushed her to the hospital I called Charlie, and he rushed here.

Bella's doctor came out and stood in front of us. We quickly stood up.

"Bella's fine. She conscious now and has bit of a headache, but she should be fine in a couple hours. She should probably eat something in a while. Also, the baby is in perfect health. She can go home now."

Charlie's face went from white to purple. "What?" he said through his teeth.

"Were you not aware of her pregnancy?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Oh, dear." The doctor bit his lip. Poor guy.

"Thank you, Doctor," I said, and he gladly left.

I turned to Charlie. "Now, Charlie, before you fly off the handle..."

"She's okay..." His face was red. "Jake, will you bring Bella home please? I need to cool off some before I talk to her."

"Yes sir." And with that, Charlie stormed out.

~*~

Bella's POV

I was worried until the nurse came in and told me that everything was fine, including my baby.

Jacob walked in and stared at me. _Oh God! He knows, he knows! Maybe not. Just play it cool and maybe he won't mention it. No! Why wouldn't he mention it? I'm pregnant! It's not like I just-_

He interrupted my thoughts by saying, "When were you planning on telling me?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"While we were hiking, but then I ended up here," I said.

"Before Charlie knew?" he said.

"Jake," I said, standing up, "You're my best friend. Of course I was going to tell you first. I take that back. I called my mom, and then Emily found out accidently."

"Well, you have hell when you get home," he said.

"Don't I know it."

~*~

I stormed out of the house and to my truck. I threw my duffle bag into the passenger seat and started the truck. I'd spent the last hour screaming with Charlie over just about everything imaginable. The jerk. He had the audacity to bring Edward into the argument at one point. Saying that I was screwed up because of what he'd done to me. That was when I packed my stuff and left.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to Jacob. _I left. sry I didn't come c you. 2 angry at Charlie._

A few moments later he messaged back. _Its ok. So Charlie was rlly pissed?_

_U have no idea, _I sent back.

_Tht sux. Well, call me when u get home._

I felt sad as I passed over the boundary line and the "Welcome to Forks" sign I passed behind me, but I was also happy to get back to my apartment and see Guyden and Angela. I wanted to get this news off my chest to Guyden.

I tried to call him but just got his voice mail and left an awkward message.

It was dark by the time I got back to my apartment. There was an envelope taped to my door informing that I was two weeks late on my rent. Great. I'd spent all my money on my gas guzzling truck getting to Forks. Looks like I'll be taking a second job after all. I sighed as I opened my door and walked in.

~*~

I met Guyden for lunch after my morning classes. We ate at a Chinese place, but he did most of the eating. I just kind of picked at my rice. It was silent most of the time, until I broke it.

"I need to tell you something."

He looked up from his plate and stared at me. "Yeah..." he said cautiously. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Maybe he thought I was breaking up with him, or that I was telling him I was cheating.

"What if I told you I was pregnant?" I said slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"That depends... are you?" he said.

"I asked you first."

He set his fork down and met my eyes. "Don't screw with me, Bella," he snapped. "Are you or are not-" he'd raised his voice, glanced around the room, and then lowered it- "pregnant?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "How did this happen?"

Anger flicked through me. "What do you mean 'how did this happen'? We got drunk, didn't use protection, and now I'm knocked up! Don't be stupid, Guyden."

"You're calling me stupid! You should've been on birth control or something!" he said a little too loudly. People around us were beginning to stare.

"Stop yelling, Guyden!" I whispered. I grabbed my wallet out of my purse and put the money on the table. "I'll see you outside," I growled and walked outside.

After a few minutes, Guyden came outside and met me by my truck. He stared at me for a few moments, then opened his mouth to speak.

"So are you getting this taken care of?"

"What?" I nearly yelled, appalled.

"If money's the issue, I can get the money-"

I cut him off. "Are you talking about an abor-"I lowered my voice- "an abortion?"

"Yeah," he took a deep breath, "we've had this conversation before, Bella. I don't want kids. I thought you didn't want kids either."

"The idea of kids never appealed to me," I said, "but I'm pregnant now and I want this baby. But I don't want to do it alone, Guyden."

"Well, you better get used to it, Bells. I really don't want a kid, and I'm sorry, but I don't want this."

"Is the idea of being with me for the rest of forever really that repulsive?" I said, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision.

"At this point, it kind of is."

I pressed my lips together and narrowed my eyes. "You know what? Leave. Right now. I don't want see you anymore. As far as I know, this baby isn't even yours. And if you even call me, text me, or come in contact with me, I will kick your ass so hard there'll be a foot coming out of your mouth. You asshole! "I yelled as loudly as I could, got in my truck, and drove away.

~*~

On my way home, I called in sick to work and called Angela to tell her that I wasn't going to any of my classes for the rest of the day. When I finally got home, I was greeted by a familiar friendly face.

"Alice!" I yelled and threw myself at her. I hurt myself in the process, but I didn't care. She hugged me back tightly.

"How are you?" she asked when we pulled away.

"I'm great," I said, faking a smile but she didn't buy it.

"Bella, I know what's going on," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, pretending to be clueless. Of course Alice would know.

She lightly poked my abdomen, and I looked into her butterscotch eyes. "How long have you known about it?"

"Before you did," she replied.

"Of course you did!" I snapped and walked away toward the living room. Alice followed behind me sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I snapped. I've just been an emotional wreck for weeks. I cried for twenty minutes last week when I dropped a carton of eggs on the ground and ruined them."

"Bless your heart." She led me to the couch and we sat down. "Tell me what happened."

I spent the next ten minutes blubbering to Alice, five actually coherently telling Alice what happened, and two in the bathroom sick. I sat on the couch while Alice held a cold washcloth to my head.

"Alice, what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" I said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't exactly been there for you these last three years. I'm just making up for lost time," she said.

"It wasn't your fault..."

"So you're saying we should blame Edward?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all. I'm just saying that-"

"It's okay. We'll blame Emmett. That's what we always say. Something expensive of Esme's is broken, we blame Emmett. Room was trashed, we blame Emmett. Someone's arm get ripped off, we blame Emmett."

We both cracked up laughing. I'd missed her.

After Alice left, promising to visit again soon, I trudged off to bed. I glanced at my alarm clock after I took a hot shower and saw that it was much later then I thought, and I was exhausted from the emotional stress of today.

* * *

I'd Rather Be With You- Joshua Radin

review _**IF**_ you want more.


	7. Great Companion

I come in peace! 3

It's been sooo long I know! I'm sorry. I wish had some amazing excuse like, I was helping orphans on Mars or something, but no. I wasn't even that busy either. Just lazy. I'm really sorry. But school is slowing down and i only have two weeks left so yes, updates will be more often.

Enjoy. 3

* * *

Bella's POV

Two days later on Wednesday, I got a call that momentarily made my life less of a crap hole.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, uh, it's Edward." My mood immediately shot up.

"Hey!" I answered a little too excited.

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"Well, nothing."

"Would you like to meet up someplace?" he said.

"Sure. Where?" I asked.

"There's a little place Canella's, it's not far from here."

"I know it." I couldn't help but smile.

"Great, so 12:30?"

I was grinning like an idiot through my next class. I wasn't getting my hopes up too high. I knew I was still in love with him. Did he still want me? Does he still have feelings for me? Maybe he just wanted to be friends; I could handle that. Just having him in my life again was enough.

I arrived at the restaurant about three minutes early. Exactly at 12:30 a sliver Volvo pulled in front Canella's. He stepped out smiling at me, and I felt dazed. No, dazzled. I smiled back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi," I said back.

"Shall we?" He said and I nodded. We walked into the restaurant and walked to the hostess.

"Table for two?" she asked, picking up menus and walking toward the back. She seated us and asked for drink orders.

"Two cokes." He said. It was like déjà vu, sitting across from Edward at a restaurant, two cokes...

"Make that a coke and a water." I said. She nodded and hurried away. I looked back at Edward and he looked at me confusingly. " I'm cutting back on caffeine," I said and he nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"So, what have you been up to?" he said breaking the silence.

"Well, graduated from Forks, got accepted to college. Now I go to classes and waitress at a restaurant and this weekend I start a second job." I told him sounding cheery.

"A second job?"

"Well, I'm having trouble paying my rent, bills and for school on a waitress salary so on the weekends I'm going to clean some rich guy's house. Not the best job but it pays pretty well. Plus I could really use some extra cash right now."

"Why is that?" he asked, his amber eyes pleading and questioning. Could he know something?

I didn't get to answer because the waiter came back and asked for our food orders. I picked up the menu while Edward declined food. "'Mushroom Ravioli." I said and Edward chuckled. I giggled after I realized it.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I did a lot of traveling. I went to Brazil, London, China, Japan, and Ireland. Ireland was my favorite. It was mostly overcast and I could get out and do things."

"Sounds nice. I've always wanted to go there." I said.

There was silence for a very long time.

"Why did you call me?" I said so suddenly I almost didn't realize I had said it.

"I didn't like how things had ended. I felt guilty for leaving with no explanation. I really would like for us to be friends again." My heart gave squeeze at that word. Friends. That word has never sounded so disgusting to me. So I was unwanted and un-wantable.

"I'd like that." I smiled. At least he's with me.

The waitress brought me my food and as I caught of whiff of the mushrooms my stomach turned. I stood up, "Excuse me," I said and went to the bathroom. I didn't get sick really because I hadn't eaten all day. I finally pulled myself together enough to go back out. Edward and my food were waiting for me.

"You okay?" he asked. I bit my lip; I didn't know what to say. He'd know if was lying. I sat down with his eyes on me.

He sighed heavily. "I know Bella." He said I was dumbstruck and all I could do was stare at him.

"How did you... why... what?" I said.

"Alice." He said. That was explanation enough. I let out a breath and stared at my food quietly.

"Did Alice mention that she came to see me earlier this week?"

"No, she didn't," he sounded upset.

More silence. This was becoming a very awkward lunch.

"So..." he said, "how did your... your _boyfriend_ take this news?"

"Um, well, it's complicated." I said.

"I'm sure I can keep up." He flashed me a smile and my heart sank.

"Well, actually, I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay." I said and pushed Guyden out of my mind.

I glanced at the time on my phone. "Shoot! I'm gonna be late for work." I reached for my bag to get my wallet. When Edward realized what I was doing he stopped me by putting a hand on mine. His cold skin against mine was a familiar feeling that made my chest hurt. I looked at his hand then back him and he pulled away.

"Let me get that."

"Okay," I said dazed.

"Bella! You're a half hour late." My boss, Mr. Owen, yelled.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Owen. I had to go home from class to change clothes." I lied. Mr. Owen was a huge jerk that was strict on clocking in on time and was a huge pervert. I couldn't count how many times he's tried to grab my ass or I caught him staring at my chest. I wasn't the only one; he was the same way with all the female employees.

I went to my assigned tables and began to take orders. I went through work not completely there. I kept thinking about Edward and how things had ended before.

We had just gotten back from Italy and I was exhausted and confused at the time. Edward, Alice, and I walked through the airport approaching the exit. The Cullens were waiting for us and I stumbled along excited to see them with Edward's arm around me. Edward had to carry me out to the car at that point, and I remember falling asleep on a folded up jacket in Edward's lap. I woke up to the sound of voices; we were still in the car and I was barely coherent.

"Edward..." Alice whispered, "Please."

I slipped back into sleep. I awoke again when we were back in Forks. Edward set me on my bed and pressed his cold lips to my forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear, "goodbye."

_I knew this would happen_, I thought before going back into a numbing sleep.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mr. Owen.

"Bella? Bella!"

. "Sir?" I said dazed.

"You're closing up tonight," he said. What he meant was, 'You were late so I'm choosing you to torture for the next few days. By the way, I've been staring at your chest for past five minutes.'

"Yes sir," I mumbled and walked away to my tables.

The restaurant finally closed and cleared out at about 10:30. All my coworkers and my boss had left and I was sweeping the floors. It was silent except the rain tapping very lightly on the windows.

My stomach turned at a sudden motion I made with the broom. I sigh as I was reminded of my current situation. I was 21, single, pregnant, still in school, on minimum wage, and I wasn't speaking with my father; great. What a great life this baby would have.

I finished up cleaning while thinking about all the things I'd have to do and get. I'd need a doctor's appointment, a bigger apartment, bottles, diapers, crib, nursery; the list was endless.

I finally finished cleaning up and left the restaurant. The drive home seemed to last an eternity, but I finally did pull into my apartment complex and get inside. I was happily welcomed home by my pet cat, Edgar. He rubbed up against my legs and I bent down to scratch him between the ears.

Angela had adopted Edgar for me my freshmen year of college before I'd met Guyden. She was scared that I spent too much time alone in my apartment. I'd even named the tiny little kitten Edgar from _Wuthering Heights_.

I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom, laid down with him next to me, closed my eyes for a split second and was out.

* * *

Great Companion by Landon Pigg

Thanks to Duck Life for everything you do! I 3 you bunches and bushels!

Kaylee edited this for me so big thanks to her. I gave my beta break. If you read my other stories you'll know that Kaylee is my best friend and i mention her alot. So do me a favor and if you're a kaylee fan give her a shout out or virtual hug through the reviews cause she almost died. Kaylee I know what you're thinking, "God, she's still going on about this? It happened weeks ago!" kaylee was in a car wreck couple weeks ago and almost died. I know it's stupid to be talking about this here but I had to tell kaylee AGAIN, that i love her cause i was so scared.

Love you guys! Hope you're having a good week. And i'm begging, please review! I'm not gunna update until i get more reviews!

\/

\/


	8. 0o

helloooo

new chapter... kinda short. School out. This is th part where i tell you that updates will be coming in fast. I'm making no promises.

Seriously, I don't own Twilight. If I did Edward and Jake would belong to me. -sigh-

* * *

I didn't like it here. It was cold, and the chair was uncomfortable. The silent room smelled of rubbing alcohol. There were two other women in here. One with long dark hair had a belly so big she could've popped any minute. The other girl was blonde and not so big. The bell dinged as another girl walked in. She was much younger, probably around sixteen.

Seeing that girl, much further along than me, left a strange feeling in me. She was so young. I couldn't even imagine being in her position. When I was sixteen my biggest problems were my mother's new husband and whether I should live with Charlie. And I didn't have a boyfriend until I was seventeen. And at seventeen my biggest issue was whether or not my vampire boyfriend would turn me. Not quite the same.

The door to the back opened and a nurse stood there. She called my name and I followed her to a room. I waited there alone for about five minutes until the doctor poked her head in.

"Miss Swan?" she asked. I nodded. "Come with me to my office. I need to ask you a few questions."

Once we were seated in her office, she began.

"So, how long would you say it's been since?"

"A month and a half or so," I said.

"And the father?"

I swallowed. "We're not together."

"Is he going to be a part of the baby's life?"

"No," I said with such finalization, it seemed like a reality check.

"So, we pulled your records from your doctor in Forks, and it says-" My groan interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. News travels fast there. You have no idea," I said.

"Oh, well it was all private, of course," she assured me. If she only knew. "It says here," she said, flipping through some papers, "you were on anxiety medication when you were 18."

"Yeah, toward the end of my senior year I got depressed and my dad sent me to a therapist and I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression. I had bad anxiety attacks."

"Do you mind if I ask what caused this?"

"Bad break-up. Really bad break-up," I told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was the last prescription you were on?"

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. "Some antibiotics for a cold I had a couple months ago."

"Well, that's about it. How about we examine you and see what we've got?"

The exam was awkward and strange, but short. She printed up a picture of what looked like some kind of bean and told me that the baby was due May 14. I sat in my car staring at the ultrasound pictures. She'd given my quite a few. I'd already decided to keep two for myself, one for mom, one for Charlie- though I wasn't sure if I would send it - one for Jake, one for Emily, and one for Alice. She'd already told me how excited she was to see the pictures for real and show them to everyone.

When I got home and Edgar greeted me, I bent down and showed him the picture. "What do you think of that?" I asked him. He meowed and sniffed it. Then walked away. "Thanks," I said, walking into the kitchen to put the picture on the fridge.

There was a knock on the door, and then the door opened. Angela walked in calling my name. I snatched the ultrasound off the fridge and shoved it into my pocket.

"Bella?" She turned to the kitchen. "Bella!" She ran to me and hugged me. That's when I realized that I hadn't called her or gone to class in over two weeks.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You haven't called me or anything! I was so worried!"

"Angela! Chill!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared. Neither Ben nor I have heard from you, or Guyden, for so long. I was scared something happened to you or that you'd shut yourself back up in here again," she said, referring to a brief period when I'd first moved in. I'd still been on those anxiety pills and figured that I didn't need them now that I was in college, and I'd quit them cold turkey. I had a huge anxiety attack the next day and locked myself in my apartment. My therapist had failed to mention that I would slowly need to be weaned off the pills.

I'd scared the life out of Angela. She even called Jake and he had to drive down here and bust open my door. They eventually got me back up to Forks to see my therapist. Talking to that guy was the hardest thing I'd done. To tell him so much and so little at the same time. In a way I was grateful I'd told him the things I did because he seemed to understand. Though I was never as grateful as I was with Jake for picking me up from where I'd been when Edward left. I felt bad that couldn't be everything he wanted, needed, and deserved from me. Either way, I knew how Angela felt right now. I hadn't had that big of a breakdown since Mom had come up after Edward left, and she tried to take me to Jacksonville.

"Sorry, I just..." I paused. I definitely couldn't hide this forever. "I'm just going through some stuff..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and I nodded.

I bit my lip in hesitation.

* * *

Bahahahaahah! Cliff hanger. Is she going to tell her? If so, what will Angela think? Will a giant sluge monster burst through the window and take Bella's cat? Probably not, but hey. thats why the call it fiction. lol

I couldn't think a song. Help?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Press it!

\/\/\/\/\/

Please! I really like reviews

\/\/\/\/

yes, i do enjoy wasting your time by doing this

\/\/\/

yes, i am having fun

\/\/

\/


	9. Love Remains The Same

**Hello People! How are you? I'm currently watching the MTV Movie Awards and posting so yeah, pretty entertained.**

**\/I'm putting what month it is so you the reader and I don't get confused **

**

* * *

**

November

**Previously... **

_"Sorry, I just..." I paused. I definitely couldn't hide this forever. "I'm just going through some stuff..."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, and I nodded._

_I bit my lip in hesitation._

"Guyden and I broke up," I said.

Angela switched to "best-friend-mode" at that second. She led me to the living room, sat me down, and made me tell her what happened. Then she bashed Guyden for an hour straight, which impressed me. I didn't tell her the real reason we broke up, but that I'd had a feeling for a while that things wouldn't work out. It wasn't a total lie, but in reality I'd ignored the feeling.

After about three hours of crying, junk food eating, and talking, I finally said goodbye to Angela and started to boil water for my dinner. By the time the Ramen noodles were soft, my phone went off. I picked it up and looked at the mini-screen. It read:_ New Message from Edward Cullen._

I did a little happy dance before opening the phone and reading the text, which I regret because Edgar saw. I was just too excited because I hadn't talked to him in weeks.

_Hi, how are you?_ the message read. I texted him for the rest of the night. I told him that I had had my ultrasound, and he tried to give me a play-by-play of the wrestling match that Emmett and Jasper were having. Edward was much quicker to respond, which didn't surprise me. I told him to give Alice my number so she could talk to me too. Around eleven, I told him that I wanted to sleep and that I'd talk to him tomorrow. He responded with: _Sweet dreams._ I could almost hear his velvet voice whispering it in my ear.

That night I dreamt a horrible dream. It was pouring rain on First Beach. Victoria's fire red hair whipped around her face in the wind. Her blood red eyes bore into mine hungrily. I looked down and tried to scream, but my voice was stolen by the wind as soon as I opened my mouth.

Around my feet were the scattered limbs of the ones I had once wanted to call my family. I glanced up at her as she stretched her arms out and dislocated Edward's head from his torso. I wanted to scream. I started to run but my legs were heavy and sluggish, like there were weights attached to my shoes.

She dropped his limbs and grinned evilly. That's when I noticed that there were wolves around our feet. I stopped trying to run and bent down to stroke the fur of a sandy brown-colored one. Victoria was next to me in an instant, her hand just inches from my throat.

I shot forward in bed, sweat pouring down my face. Edgar meowed angrily and moved away from me. I took a deep breath and held my hand out to Edgar. I made a clicking sound with my tongue to get him to come. He eventually did, climbed into my lap, and sat down.

I petted him between the ears while I calmed my racing heart. I'd never had a dream that gruesome or terrifying. I hadn't dreamt of Victoria in years. After I'd moved to Portland, Jake said that they hadn't seen her or smelled her scent. I waited for her to attack. She just happened to be something that contributed to my anxiety. After a while, I assumed that she'd given up or was planning something huge.

Was Victoria coming back?

**Edward's POV**

Texting Bella was nice, but it was nothing compared to being in her presence. As soon she told me that she was going to bed, I made my trip to Portland. I arrived at Bella's apartment complex a little past midnight. I silently climbed over the gate and went to her apartment.

Her bedroom window was locked. I looked a bit more and found one to her tiny kitchen that was cracked open. The kitchen was mostly clean; her table was cluttered with school books, school work, and bills that probably needed to be paid. Maybe I could make a random donation to her front door. But, knowing Bella, she'd probably send it to the police or donate it.

I flinted to her bedroom and opened the door quietly. Bella was laying on her back, her head thrashing from side to side. I took a step into her room and a tiny head shot up. There was an overweight black and white cat next to Bella's sleeping body. It watched me carefully. Every time I made a move it hissed, obviously protecting Bella.

A pet cat. Huh. I'd always pegged Bella for a dog person.

Bella mumbled and tossed and turned. Suddenly, she shot forward in her bed and screamed. She quieted, but her breathing was heavy. I quickly hid behind her open closet door. Bella eventually lay back down and went back to sleep.

What did she dream about? Did she still dream of Forks? Her mother? Me? Or did she have night terrors of me? Did I scare her? If I did, she was finally having an appropriate reaction. I came out from behind the door and watched her. I wondered what she'd been doing since I'd left. I wanted to know what she did every day after I left.

I watched her sleep until the room was lit with patchy sunlight covered the floor. Bella's alarm went off and she rolled over and brought her hand down on the snooze. She groaned and rolled over again, almost smothering her cat. He quickly jumped to the other end of the bed.

I quietly slipped out of her bedroom and out her kitchen window. I made it home fast but was not greeted by something good. Rosalie stood in the garage, working on her car. She turned when she heard me approach.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out. Is Alice home?"

"No," she replied. "She's out with Jasper."

"Oh," I said. I took a step for the door, but she stood in my way.

"What's going on, Edward? You and Alice have been sneaking around for the past few weeks. You've been in and out of Alaska. And I saw you texting away on your phone last night."

* * *

Love remains the same- gavin rosdale

Thank you to beta! Love you guys and a quick shout out my friend emma who just started fanficion! Hi Emma!

hit dat pretty button!

\/

\/

\/


	10. Chapter 10

hi... this isnt edited so bare with me... uh yea

* * *

Edward's POV

Rosalie's stare was daring. "Well? Answer me." She demanded.

"What does it matter to you?" I challenged.

"Well the last time you were sneaking around and acting weird you brought Bella into our lives and screwed everything up." She said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore." I said walking past her and into the house. Her thoughts were a bit guilty.

"Wait," she called and I stopped. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..._

"Really Rose, don't concern yourself with it." I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but to. Things are...normal." she said.

I chuckled darkly, "If only you knew..." I said and flinted into the house.

The house was pretty quiet. Alice was silently reading a large book quite fast. Emmett was out hunting nearby with Jasper. The bears were starting to go into hibernation so he wanted to get a few in before they were gone for the season. Carlisle was in his study studying medical books he had memorized, while Esme was redecorating a room. I sighed at how mundane it seemed yet so strange. Everyone was bored one way or another.

"Don't worry about Rose Edward," Alice chimed not looking up from her book. "You know she is about people messing with the balance."

I sat next to her. "I know I just wish she'd back off. She's making me feel guilty for not telling anyone else than you and Carlisle about Bella."

_Speaking of which,_ she thought, _her future concerning college has been very flip floppy lately. She has a whole semester and a year left. Then she has to go to teaching school. I don't think I told you that. She decided that she was going to teach right before she found out about the baby._

"No, you didn't," I mumbled under my breath.

_Oh, well yes. Anyway, now that she's pregnant she's very confused about what to do. _She sighed_. Poor thing, she's so uncertain. _

"Yeah, well, Guyden will help I guess," I said.

When I said that her mind started drift to something else for a split second, then it snapped back to a vision she had earlier today. Damn it, she was getting too good at that.

"Alice..." I said.

"What?" she said innocently.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she said.

"You know damn well what," I said, my voice even and calm.

"Am I not allowed any thoughts to myself Edward?"

"Not at this moment, no." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Humph!" Her mind then became steel trap of only the book she was reading. I sighed and flipped on the TV. I guess whatever she is trying to keep from me, if it's important enough she'll think about it.

I stared absently at the TV and tried to imagine what Bella was doing.

Bella's POV

Geez being pregnant sucks. After struggling to get up and almost smothering Edgar-he likes to sleep on top of me, literally- I got in the shower. For once, I didn't get sick but I was starving. I dressed in my sweats because that all that fit my growing belly. If I had to guess, I'd say it was about four inches out.

I ate some cold pizza and made out to my truck just in time. I got to class with seconds to spare and took my seat next to Angela and Ben.

"About time you showed to class," Ben joked. Angela shot him a look.

"Yeah, figured I get back to normal." I said. The professor came into the classroom and called us to attention.

I was in and out of the lecture. Trying to plan my future somewhat. I needed a bigger place to live defiantly. My tin one bedroom apartment was not enough. I wasn't sure I could afford it though. I could barely afford my payments on this one. I had a job interview for a maid service this weekend. I'd interviewed one last week but they wouldn't hire me for obvious reason.

I guess some maid services didn't want to hire a mentally unstable pregnant college student. Oh well, their loss.

The bell rang finally and I rose from my seat and swayed a bit.

"You okay, Bella?" Angela asked. I felt the blood drain from my face and I felt sick.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said rushing past them, to the bathroom right outside of the classroom.

After losing my breakfast I came out the worried faces of Angela and Ben.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly. We turned to walk down the hall.

As usual I didn't notice where I was going and got bumped into. My books fell out of my arms and onto the floor. I expected to be helped by who bumped me but I wasn't. they just kept walking. I turned as they walked pass and they did the same and met gaze with Guyden. He glared at me them my stomach. I felt a flood of tears well up that I held back by biting my lip.

His glare shouted that this was m fault. That I was some sort of evil source of the problem or rather my baby was. Was he blaming the baby? How dare he! My baby was simply doing what it was suppose to do. I hated him! Absolute hatred. This didn't come easy to me. I didn't just hate people like that. I'd hated James and Victoria, but they tried to kill me so that seemed normal. Even Edward hurt me beyond complete repair and I didn't hate him. It was my fault I wasn't good enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Angela. She handed me my books. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. He really is a huge jerk. Don't worry; we'll egg his dorm or something."

I laughed quietly. If only this could be fixed with a carton of eggs. "It's fine. I'm over that douche."

I thought for a moment. Was I really completely over him? I'd said I didn't want him in my life or my baby's. I'd come to terms with fact that I' be alone raising he or she. I guess I was. I was done with Guyden Gallows. I sighed. If only I could say the same for Edward Cullen.

* * *

sorry its so boring and intermonalguely. next one will be better. i promise. =P

pls review or ill...throw cookies...or something.


	11. NOTE

Hey Readers!  
Christmas in Twilight is back! For those of you who don't know, Christmas in Twilight is a series of one-shots that involve Bella spending Christmas I had three up, One of Bella and Edward at Charlie's, Bella in Jacksonville with her mother and Christmas with Cullens.

I will be writing these again this year. I had two more ideas that I didn't do because I ran out of time and I didn't want to do them after Christmas. I have a few more ideas, but I can't promise more than two. I've been in a terrible slump. I've barely been writing anything including my own stories, (which you can read on fiction press) also, my obsession with twilight has gone down a lot lately. I'm sad to say it's been replaced by The Vampire Diaries and Glee. (You won't see me writing Glee fanfiction, I promise. Lol)

Again, I'm sorry. But please, I encourage you guys to give me ideas on any and all of my uncompleted stories. I could really use the help guys: =D

~Bellaboot


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone,

I'm sad to tell you that I am retiring from fanfiction. I'm sorry but I don't have time and, honestly, I've lost interest. I want to thank you all so much for staying with me for so long and reading. I really wouldn't be anywhere without you guys so thank you.

I'd really hate for my stories to just lay her on my computer as unfinished stories so I'm putting them up for adoption. I have four unfinished stories that need a new author to finish them up. _I'm Back_, the sequel to _Caroline_, _This Is What Happens When Things Change_, _Twilight Marked_, and _Who We Really Are_. If you can, please, please adopt the and help finish them. If are interested in any of these please message through fanfiction, or on direct message on twitter. My username is jennanicoleg.

Thanks again for everything. I love you guys.

~~Bellaboot


End file.
